The goal of this project is to make available increased numbers of specific pathogenfree rhesus monkeys for sale to researchers requiring non-human primates free of Herpes B, retroviruses, and tuberculosis. These requirements would be typical of research involving AIDS. The presence of Herpes B or tuberculosis is a health hazard and the absence of these pathogens benefit anyone handling rhesus monkeys in research. To achieve this goal, the size of the specific pathogen-free (TB, Herpes B, and retroviruses) rhesus colony will be increased to approximately 40 females and 10 males by saving offspring from the existing colony, and developing genetically and socially compatible harem groups while the animals are still young. We have found that this method reduces the incidence of injury when the monkeys reach maturity. It is anticipated that non-related males will be required at certain points of the projects, and this will be accomplished by trading surplus TB, Herpes B, and retrovirus-free males for others of the same description, hopefully from another participant in this program. An appropriate quarantine program for any new arrivals will include repeat testing for the above pathogens, and isolation in a quarantine room until the results have proven favorable. Individual records and pedigrees will be kept on all monkeys. Identification will be by tattoo number on the chest, with the mother and father's I.D. number tattooed on the thighs.